The Deal
by Montigani
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke finally finds someone on the same level as him to play with, he did not know exactly what he was about to start. Will the little seduction games go too far? Will it become a little more than a game?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N**

**Warning- Strong Language, Sex and Hidan.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto, if I did they would be paid a little more so they could buy clothes and not wear the same outfit every single fucking day. LET'S NOT EEVEN MENTION THE SANDALS!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Changing

'I do not know what you're talking about, pig.'

Oh, but I did.

'Yes, you do.' She had her baby blue eyes glued to my face. 'It's there, in your eyes. I can totally see it.'

I fastened my pace and cleared my throat. 'Those are just my contact lenses, darling.'

Finally, I could see my way out of this. He was walking in I'm-so-fucking-sexy-and-I-totally-know-it kind of way, his school shirt had the three first buttons unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely around his neck. His hair was being held in a low ponytail as usual. Yup, I wouldn't mind fucking him. Just like 99.99% of the female population of the Konoha high (0.01% represents Hinata who is too concentrated on Naruto to notice any other living male human on this planet). Should I be worried? Maybe.

'Nu-huh, its something els-'

'Oh! There's Itachi!' I smirked when she was suddenly doing _it. _From now on, it was like a routine.

1-She was not prepared for this.

'Oh my god.' She tried fixing her hair which was impossible because it was already perfectly anchored in a high ponytail. 'I am _not _prepared for this!'

2- She has been cursed.

'God , where is my lipstick?' She shoves her hand into her bag but it isn't there. 'I swear, Saku. There's this girl on 9th grade, and she is, like, into this witch stuff. And she totally likes Ita-kun, and she saw my potential so she put a fucking spell on me.'

'Definitely.' I mumble. He is getting closer, but hasn't noticed her yet.

3-She should have spent more time on her make up.

'Shit, I knew it.' She looks down at what she's wearing and groans. 'I knew I should have spent more time on my make up but I woke up too late so I just-'

4-'Saku! Help me!'

'Oh my god, Sakura. He's so hot!' She sighs dreamingly. 'Saku, he's going to see me like this! Help me!'

5- Hide.

Before I say anything else I should probably explain that Yamanaka Ino is _not _the kind of girl that hides from boys. She's the kind of girl boys spend all their money for, fight and beg to spend time with. So, the 'Itachi case' was something special. And I had to be the one to fix it.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and was about to do what God would have wanted me to do when I saw who was behind Uchiha Itachi. That's when I accidentally used a little bit of extra strength on that push and Ino did not just bump into Itachi, but she fell on top of him. The students went crazy. Like I swear, they seemed to be possessed by fucking demons! Itachi's fangirls went wild, screaming and trying to push people out of the way so they could reach Itachi. Ino's ex, Kiba, was about to order his dog (yes, he brought the pet to school) to eat the older Uchiha. The rest were doing their job as great high school students, and just randomly joining the chaos by shouting random shit like. 'That's the way to do it, Yamanaka.' And. 'Get in there, man!'

Then, there was me standing there, unable to move. Why? Of course, Uchiha Sasuke.

'Haruno!' He called, but I pretended I couldn't hear and kept my eyes on Ino, who had just turned red. I thought about pulling her up and getting the fuck out of there but I could _not _move. 'Sakura!' He insisted and suddenly someone had grabbed my wrist.

I did not notice how close he had gotten. **I was **_**not **_**prepared**.

'Are you deaf or something?' He seemed annoyed but that didn't mean much, he always did.

Slowly, I looked up at his eyes and remembered what we had both agreed to.

'Why don't you go fuck yourself?' The sound came out of my mouth but I didn't believe it was me at first, until I remembered that I was allowed to speak to him however I wanted because it was part of _the deal._

' I would rather fuck _you_, Haruno.' He smirked sexily and let go off my wrist. 'You should probably do something about that.' He gestured to Ino, who was still on top of his brother. Itachi seemed to find it amusing.

'I will.' I was trying to act calm, but I wasn't. The tips of my fingers were numb and shaking, this thing between us was a very big change.

'I'll come over tonight.' He murmured in my ear.

'Okay.'

Saving Ino hadn't been easy, but hearing about how amazing Itachi felt and smelt and everything you can imagine was worst and it had gotten me mentally exhausted. On top of all, I also had fucked up hard time keeping the deal between Sasuke and I a secret from pig. God, this was only one little day. How much longer would I be able to keep it from her?

'SAKURA-CHAN!'

I dodged Naruto's hug but let him rest his arm around my shoulders. He had just finished football practice and was sweaty and-

'Ew, I hope you shower before you go pick Hinata up.' I made an ugly face at him and he grinned.

'You changed, Saku-chan.' He told me, innocently. It was like a punch in the face, not because of the fact I had changed but because it made me remember who I was before.

'It's called maturing, Naruto.' We were walking toward his motorcycle because he took me home every Monday.

'It's called what?' He gave me his usual puzzled expression which I ignored.

'Where are you taking Hinata, today?' I asked, ignoring his question.

He opened his mouth to answer.

'Say that you're taking her to eat ramen again and I'll beat you up and make sure you have no babies, therefore the Uzumaki blood line will be forever lost.'

It took him some time to understand what I had just said, but I let him think because I needed him to understand this. By the time he started looking at me with a terrified face, we had reached his motorcycle.

'Oh my god.' He handed me the helmet. 'Where should I take her then?'

I was feeling proud of myself, after all I had done two good deeds in only one day. Ino was probably going to mess Itachi's bed sooner or later, realize that no, he was not perfect for her and fall in love with Shikamaru. Because, c'mon, as a best friend I knew who was her actual soul mate, which wasn't me only because we are not lesbians.

I think.

Naruto was taking Hinata to one of the most beautiful places in whole Konoha, if he was clever enough to understand my map, plus directions all written and drawn on a paper. Hopefully he would give up and give it to Hinata.

After taking a long bath and blow drying my hair, I ran upstairs to order some pitza. Sadly, my brother Sasori was working and I would have to spend the rest of the evening alone, but I didn't care. I had planned to watch anime and play ps3 until it was late enough for me to actually be completely exhausted and fall asleep. Lately the nightmares had gotten worse. I ordered an extra large pitza, because Sasori would be hungry when he arrived.

'Anime anime animeeeeeeee.' I sang, opera style and ran to the living room like a fucking ninja.

Who doesn't like to be home alone?

I had been watching anime for about five minutes when the doorbell rang. I ignored it because it couldn't be the pizza guy or Sasori. Not food or blood related? Then, not worth movement.

SO it rang again.

And again.

_AND AGAIN!_

'I'm going to kill the motherfucker.' I muttered, stalked to the front door and yanked it open. 'WHAT?'

Uchiha Sasuke stared blankly at me. 'Problem, Haruno?'

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times before answering. 'What? What do you want? Why the fuck are you here?'

'Questions, questions!' He pushed his way past me and dropped his backpack on the floor. 'You are prohibited of questioning my actions.'

I closed the door and groaned. 'No, I am not.'

'Yes, you are. It's part of the deal.' He said and god rid of his school tie, also dropping it on the floor.

'Get real, Uchiha. You just made that up.' I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the living room, he followed. 'Also, get out of my house.'

'Babe, you let me in.' He reminded me.

'Call me that again and I will kill you, cut you into pieces and feed you to my dog.'

'You don't have a dog.' He smirked and sat down on the sofa, pulling me onto his lap. 'Lets be honest, you want me to stay.'

'Fuck you.'

'On the sofa it is.' Suddenly I was lying down and he was on top of me, a playful smirk on his face.

He smelt so good and his onyx eyes seemed to be piercing mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his lips were brushing mine when the door bell rang.

'Are you expecting someone?' He didn't like being interrupted and his spoiled annoyed expression was back on his face.

'Well, I thought you would be up for a threesome.'

He smirked at first but then it faded. 'Are you bullshitting me, Haruno?'

I faked a surprised gasp, because yes, I was bullshitting him. 'Of course not!'

He glared down at me and I couldn't help but laugh. 'Fine, chill out!' I pushed him off and stood up. 'It's the pizza guy.'

'Does that pizza have tomatoes?'

I stopped where I was. '_What?'_

'I like them.' He said flatly.

'Can you not share this kind of useless information with me? I do not want to store something like _fuckface Uchiha Sasuke likes tomatoes _in my brain.' I started walking again, holding my laughter in because laughing at your own jokes isn't cool. And _I'm cool._

'You're always so sweet to me.' He called just when I opened the door. The pizza guy stared at me for a long moment, then his face went red.

'Hi..'I searched for his name tag thing. 'Lee?'

'Mother of youth…'He mumbled and I couldn't help but notice his terrifying eyebrows.

'Excuse me?'

'YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I HAVE EVER SEEN IN THIS YOUTHFULL, FABULOUS WORLD!' He screamed and fell down dramatically, the pizza still on the palm of his hand.

It took me some time to get myself together for what I had just seen and heard but when I got my cool back I finally answered. 'What the actual fuck is wrong with you?'

He looked up at me, it seemed as he was about to burst out crying.

'Just give me my pizza and get the money.' He did as he was told and took the money from my hand. 'Keep the change.'

He opened his mouth to say something else but I closed the door and went back to the living room where Sasuke was casually laying on the sofa, one of his legs hanging off the edge.

'Can you stop acting as if you're in your own house?'

'Can you stop being a mean hoe?'

I glared at him for a long moment and he glared back.

'Hand me the pizza, Sakura.' He whispered with his eyes still glued on me.

For a second I pretended to be hypnotized and started walking over to him but then suddenly stopped and sat down on the only space Sasuke had left available, In the middle of his legs, right next to his penis. RIGHT NEXT TO IT! How was I supposed to concentrate in eating the fucking pizza?

'Forget it Uchiha, I'm not sharing food with you.'

But minutes later we were sharing the same slices like it was nothing.

'Go get me something to drink.' He ordered, as we finished more than half of the pizza.

'Go get _me _something to drink.' I repeated.

We looked at each other for a moment and then suddenly he stood up.

'What do you want, whore?'

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. Sasuke was going to go all the way to the kitchen to get me a drink? What kind of fuckery was this-

'And after this we better get naked!' He shouted from the kitchen.

I take it all back. Nothing's changed, thank god.

'Sasuke, this isn't even funny.' I muttered as he carried me around the house and searched for something only he knew existed. I still had his blackberry in my hand because apparently he could get an urgent call or something. I did not care.

'It isn't supposed to be.' His skin was cold and smooth against mine, I was only wearing my underwear and he was in his boxers.

'What are you doing?'

He lowered his hands to my ass and pulled me up because I kept slipping down. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I was staring to get annoyed.

He opened the door to my bathroom and smirked at me.

'What?' I looked from the Jacuzzi to him. 'In there?'

'Yup.'

He closed the door and locked it and then put me inside the Jacuzzi. I placed the phone outside and started turning on the water when I noticed Sasuke just casually getting naked and accidentally pressed something that made freezing cold water fall on me.

'FUCK!' I shouted and quickly pressed it again so that it stopped but it wouldn't! 'OH MY GOD!'

Sasuke was chuckling as he got in and adjusted the temperature of the water so that it was warm. 'You're hilarious, Haruno.'

'Fuck-'

'We shall.' His lips met mine slow and soft at first , his hands were warm and they slid up the sides of my waist and then went to my back and pulled me closer to him. I didn't even notice him getting my underwear off but one minute it was on and the other I was laying down on the Jacuzzi and he was showering my neck with kisses as he pulled down my panties.

'Don't leave marks.' I murmured and gripped his hair with one hand as the other ran up his arm to the back of his neck.

'I'll leave marks where people can't see.' He whispered against my neck and I sucked in a big gulp of air when his fingers were suddenly wondering very close to the middle of my legs. I looked up and watched as the little droplets fell from the shower head like rain and smiled when I started to hear 'Coldplay' in my head.

'_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are (…)'_

Wait.

Why was I –

'Sasuke.' I called but it came out too quiet and he just continued with his kiss trail down my stomach. 'Sasu-Oh god.' He gently bit the skin on top of one of my hip bones.

'_(…) Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions _

_Oh, lets go back to the start'_

'Sasuke!' I said a little too loud before he continued further down. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

'Did you just come or?'

'No, what the fuck.' I rolled my eyes, wherever his fingers touched felt hot. 'Your phone is ringing.'

'Oh..-shit.' Quickly he reached for his boxers and dried his hands before picking his phone up. 'Yeah?'

I closed my eyes and smiled a little when he let his arm rest on my knee.

'I'll be there in ten minutes.'

'You're leaving.' I stated, my eyes were still closed.

He moved so he could kiss me. 'I'll finish this quickly.'

'Oh god, no.' I tried to sit up but he caged me against the ground so that I couldn't. 'Last time you finished _quickly_ I couldn't walk the next day!'

He smirked.

'Don't you dare! Get off-' But it was too late, his hands knew exactly where to touch. 'oh.. okay..'

'You don't want me to stop, Sakura.' He whispered into my ear.

I did. A little.

Not really.

Okay. Whatever.

* * *

**A/N**

**Continue?**

(The song was-The Scientist by Coldplay)

'You had sex with Sasuke.'

'No, I did not?'

'You have the 'I had sex with Sasuke' face.'

'Are you for real?'

'Maybe that's just your normal facial expression. Maybe it's your body's way to say you _need _to have sex with Sasuke.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews (: . I appreciate it SO much. From now on I will leave some links here, of what I imagine them wearing c: . Check them out!**

**Sakura- ** haruno_sakura_chapter/set?id=54184276

**Ino- ** yamanaka_ino_ch.2/set?id=54187625

**Hinata- ** hinata_ch2/set?id=54840766

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sakura's POV

I nearly choked on air and died when I saw what I could call 'The ultimate vision of hell'. There in _our _favorite place to spend school breaks, under the shade of the oldest tree on the school campus, stood Uchiha Itachi plus all his bitches which included his little brother. Who happened to be my sex buddy, but thank god. He seemed to understand that being there wasn't a good idea so he was nowhere to be seen. The thing is, they were not just _standing _there. They were standing there _with _my friends and they were talking and touching and it was terrifying.

'Sak!' Ino called, loudly. She looked beautiful, with her hair tied up in a high bun. The sun was shining on her and her hair looked like little strings made of gold. The top she was wearing matched her baby blue eyes making them even more noticeable. Cool, made me look like a potato with pink hair next to her.

Great.

I felt my jaw drop when Naruto casually poked Hinata and started talking to her. The poor little thing stared at him in horror, her face turning into a tomato. Of course, she also looked beautiful with her little pretty dress. What the fuck was happening? Did my friends decide to have a fashion day and forgot to tell me? I stood awkwardly, in my vans and my tank top telling myself that even if they did tell me, I would have done absolutely nothing about it.

'SAKURA!' Ino called again and waved at me. Itachi was standing very close to her, their shoulders were touching. 'COME HERE!'

_I'm not going to fucking go there. _

I shook my head. Itachi's bitches started complaining and gesturing for me to go to them, the one that looked like a male version of Ino started walking over to me. I glared at him and he raised his eyebrows.

Somebody please save me from this.

Suddenly, before Deidara could be close enough to start a conversation, an arm was wrapped around my shoulders and Sasuke's Hugo Boss scent was all over the place.

'What the fu-'

'Good morning, Sakura.' He said, casually and started dragging me toward our friends. We passed Deidara and ignored him.

'Uchiha, get your filthy arm off me before I rip it off you.' I muttered. What the fuck was he doing? Why was he touching me in public? Hadn't I forbidden him to do so in the Deal? I was pretty sure I had done so. If he was going to break rules like this I wasn't going to waste my time on him.

'Don't be so aggressive. You managed to walk, see? You're getting used to it.' He patted me on the head.

I thought I could handle his arrogance, but I couldn't. Not in the morning and not when we were in public. My anger became too strong and I pushed him away violently. 'Fuck off, Uchiha. What the fuck is wrong with you? Who the fuck do you think you are?'

'Clearly someone who can get into your nerves, Sakura-chan.' He looked incredibly amused.

'I wouldn't be proud of that, you wanker!'

'You wouldn't say that? Why not? I think you look quite cute when you're ang-'

SLAP!

The palm of my hand hit his face at full speed, causing him to stumble backwards. Silence stroke and after a moment of complete stillness, nobody dared to move or speak, Itachi walked over to my side.

'It seems that you've found someone your size to play with, foolish little brother.'

1 hour later

'What are you talking about? You can't just _let it go_. She's a savage! She's wild! She assaulted me , she has to be locked up in a tower or something!' Uchiha Sasuke shouted in complete frustration.

'Uchiha, sit your ass down before I assault you too.' Tsunade, the principal ordered and I laughed quietly which earned me a very evil look coming from her. 'I expect much better from you, Sakura.'

'He harassed me!' I repeated for the 100th time.

'No, I did not-'

'Shut the fuck up!' She said, so loudly my fingers trembled for a moment. 'I think you just have to learn to work together-'

'Oh god, please no!' I jumped up from the chair. 'You can't do this.'

I saw what I was coming and Sasuke seemed to see it too since he buried his face in his hands.

'You will stay together for the whole semester.'

'NO!' I shouted.

'You will spend breaks together, sit together in classes. All your projects will be completed with the help of one another. I think this is a great opportunity for the start of a great friendship…or something else of course.'

I gasped in horror and terror and disgust and every other bad feeling I could get. 'Tsunade-san, you are about to destroy a part of my life! You are making me waste precious time of learning and-'

'Sakura, please. Let's not be dramatic, you're a clever girl. I'm sure you will work this out. Same to you, Sasuke. I'm sure you can handle this!'

'I am literally going to kill myself.' Sasuke said , simply.

'Why don't you go tell your father about this, Sasuke. Maybe he could like, I don't know, brag her!' I mumbled, desperately.

'Nothing will make me change my mind, now get out and stay together otherwise you _will get in trouble.' _

'What if I seriously harm him?' I tried.

'GET OUT!'

I was literally going to end up killing her or killing myself. What the fuck was wrong with her? Who did she think she was?

Did she think she was different from the other stupid hoes? What the fuck , man.

I was eating on the same fucking table as her, along with my brother's little group and mine. Shikamaru was sleeping, his head resting on Sakura's shoulder. Naruto was talking non-stop to Neji's cousin.

'Well… since you guys have do homework together and everything. What if we all meet up at Saku's house today?' Barbie said, casually. My brother had his arm around her. Tch, he was going to fuck her soon and then he would leave her just like she was trash. Something told me this one wasn't though. She was Haruno's friend so , yeah. She must be one of the worthy ones. My brother did _not _care though.

My eyes and Sakura's quickly shot up to glare at her and we muttered, 'Absolutely not.' In unison.

'What? Why?'

I could feel my brother staring at me, he obviously thought Sakura was something. He was right, she was something but just another one in my life. And she was _not _special.

'Ugh, I've had enough for today! I'm fucking leaving!' Haruno stood up after carefully moving Shikamaru's head to Tenten's shoulder. Neji narrowed his eyes at this.

After she stalked out of the school like a psycho I could finally eat in piece without her ugly self near me.

'Bye Sasuke.' Deidara grinned at me.

'What?'

'She left so you have to go too.'

'I'm not fucking-'

Suddenly, Tsunade was right next to me. She pulled me up to my feet. 'Off you go, Uchiha!'

'Tsk, fuck this shit.' I grabbed my bag and waltzed to the same direction she had. When I found her, she was standing near the exit. Headphones in her ears, with the music so loud I could make out it was 'I miss you' by Incubus. She looked at me for a moment and started walking, I followed her in silence and gently took one of the headphones out of her ear so we could listen together.

'Get you own , Uchiha.' She snapped and snatched it off my hand. I had to control my self to not strangle her right there and then.

When we walked upstairs to her room, the tension grew more than I thought it would. Images of me fucking her on her bed and against the walls started flowing into my mind non-stop.

'Let's get this over with, quickly.' I mumbled and sat down on the floor.

'This is your fault, you know that right?' She took her jacket off and threw it on the bed. I swallowed dryly.

'My fault? You fucking hit me!' I stood up, she was at least one head and a half shorter than me.

'You broke the rules!' She shouted back, her cheeks going red with anger.

'You're stupid! I don't follow any fucking rules!'

'UGH!' She raised her hand to hit me again and I grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

'Stop it, Haruno.' She struggled to free herself so I pressed myself against her.

'FUCK YOU!' She screamed.

I stood there until her breathing became normal again. I rested my chin on her head and waited for her to calm down.

'You're a fucking asshole.'

'You're a bitch.'

That was the longest afternoon of my whole life. I never had to control myself so much before, my body wanted her so bad. For some reason fighting only made me want her more and it was so fucking irritating.

Sakura's POV

'The deal is still on, Sakura.' He smirked as he walked out of my house. I had to control myself not to pull him back and literally fuck him right there. What the fuck was wrong with me?

'Fuck off, Sasuke.'

2 hours later

_DING FUCKING DONG_

I yanked the door open, if it was Sasuke again I would kill him. It wasn't Sasuke though, but my two best friends.

'Hello, Haruno Sakura.' Ino purred and pushed me away so that she and Hinata could walk in.

'Guys-'

'HOW DARE YOU HIDE SOMETHING FROM US, YOU BIATCH!' Ino shouted , if I hadn't known she was such a good actress I would have fallen for it.

'Well, I'm going to get the food.' Hinata said, quietly and started moving toward the kitchen.

10 minutes later I was sitting opposite them. Ino stared at me in a very dangerous way, questions were about to be thrown at me like bricks.

'Sakura, have you been having sexual intercourses with Uchiha Sasuke?' Ino said.

'You're missing the notebook and the nerdy glasses-'

'ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!'

'No.'

'Well that's funny because you have the 'I fucked Uchiha Sasuke' face.' She replied, her baby blue eyes piercing my emerald ones.

I opened my mouth to answer but Hinata did it first.

'Maybe that's her natural face.'

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it **

**Review please!**


End file.
